


The loyalty of a Dwarf

by The_Dwelf



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gimli is so precious, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mortality, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dwelf/pseuds/The_Dwelf
Summary: The Enemy knew the most wicked tricks to corrupt the Nine Walkers. That night, apparently, it was Gimli's turn to hear the call of the One Ring, to endure the visions it sent, visions of power and death- lies, all lies, built upon the thing his heart desired the most.Or, a lot of Hurt followed by a lot of Comfort.---"I can read your mind very well, Son of Gl ó in. I know what you desire, I know that you ache to be with me. Do not shy.”Gimli was absolutely certain that Legolas had never spoken such words. He would surely remember, thank you very much. And yet his mind was showing him things that he never had seen nor dared to imagine. Whatever was going on?





	The loyalty of a Dwarf

Leaving the marvellous lands of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had been a true hardship for each and every member of the Fellowship. There, among the ancient trees, they had found balm-like peace, soothing as an Elvish lullaby. The sorrow for their lost leader, the personal burdens and grief that belonged to each of them, everything had seemed far, not little matter, not unimportant, but far, easier to forget.

Now, after five days spent traveling on their steady if modest boats, and on their fifth night camping along the banks of the great Anduin, everything seemed to be coming back. The uncertainties and the need to take a decision soon seemed now impossible to face, and even caused some arguing among them.

Gimli was seated in the middle of the camp, his axe at hand, his eyes sharp despite the darkness of that moonless night. He breathed deeply into the cold air, trying to fill his lungs with the scent of the earth, allowing himself to linger for just a moment in the memory of nights spent camping with a lighter heart. He remembered clearly the journey to Erebor after Thorin, Mahal bless him in His Halls, reclaimed the Lonely Mountain. The sleepless nights filled with the excitement to see his father safe and whole, to see their home. It had been long ago.

As he glanced over his sleeping companions, he could not stop himself from frowning. Was the Fellowship truly going to split? How could they dare to hope that their quest was successful, if indeed they did not know and could not agree on what the quest itself was?

He raised his head and checked the surroundings, trying to stop excessive overthinking to distract him from his watch. But everything was tranquil and soon his eyes fell on his companions once again. The young Hobbits were sleeping the most peacefully, and the Dwarf could only wonder at the sight. So much courage in so tiny creatures, such little chests that held such big hearts. Their burden was too heavy for their shoulders, and yet they did not falter. Gimli smiled, and in his ears was the voice of his father as he recounted the great deeds of little Bilbo Baggins.

Frodo was surely his nephew, for in bravery they could be accounted as equals, from what Gimli could tell. The lad slept less peacefully than the other three of his kin, and yet how could he be blamed? That troublesome, tiny piece of wicked jewellery hanging from his neck was surely the greatest burden. The damn thing seemed to have his own will when it attempted to corrupt their minds and souls. And attempt surely it did.

Gimli glanced at Boromir and Aragorn, the men of their Fellowship. They shifted often in their sleep, troubled. Every day brought them closer to the moment the paths would part and the destiny of that terrible ring be decided. To Mordor, or to Gondor? Gimli shook his head, looking around once more to make sure of the lack of danger, then let himself turn his head towards Legolas.

The Elf was lying with his eyes open, as usual. The Dwarf could easily see the white spots in the dark, and involuntarily shivered as he noticed that they seemed fixated right on him. It was a little unsettling to feel so observed and yet know that Legolas was not actually looking. He was walking in memories, and Gimli wondered what days might he be remembering, what moments might he be living again in his Elven mind.

Perhaps, perhaps he was in Lothlorien, walking among the threes with Gimli as their friendship bloomed and grew stronger every day. But no, the Dwarf knew he was a fool to think so. Legolas had walked the paths of Middle Earth for thousands of years. Surely he had happier moments to think of than the hours spent with his Dwarf friend. Gimli, however, relished the memory of those days as thoroughly as his mortal mind allowed him, and often found great comfort in it. He smiled even then, as the thought occurred him.

_“I must apologize, Master Dwarf.”_

_Gimli stopped suddenly, staring at the Elf as if he had suddenly turned blue and grown horns. _

_“Apologize?”_

_“Indeed. I agreed with Haldir that you would be blindfold without asking you, nor informing you until it was time. To think of it now, I believe it was unfair of me. Please, accept my apology.” _

_The Dwarf shook his head a little as he kept on walking near to his taller companion._

_“Aye, lad, I accept it, because I think you will not be content otherwise. But know that it was already forgiven, and forgotten.”_

_It was Legolas then the one to look surprised, and he turned towards him cocking his head._

_“Indeed?”_

_“I promise. You cannot be accounted responsible for the laws of every Elven land, and Haldir was only following his. He apologized as soon as he took away the bandage. And if I had any grudge still, the kindness of the Lady would have made up for any of it.”_

_Legolas seemed relieved, and Gimli wondered that it had bothered him so much._

_“But, yes, you could have told me sooner, so I believe an apology was due, after all.”_

_He teased, the glint of a smile revealing good humour in his words._

_“I believed everything was forgotten?”_

_Answered Legolas, taking on the jest. _

_“It is, it is. How could I have any hard feelings, in this place?” _

_“I am glad that this forest is to your liking. I would not think a Dwarf appreciative of woods.”_

_Gimli nodded as they approached a modest stream. Legolas sat down and the Dwarf followed his example. _

_“I do prefer the warm caves under the earth to the high trees of a forest. Yet this place is something else. Something above forests and woods. It speaks of peace, to the soul and to the mind. I believe it is the Lady Galadriel that makes this land so, or this land that makes her who she is. Or both things.”_

_Legolas stared at him for a while after that. Gimli could tell his lineaments to be somehow softer, but he could not tell by his look what the Elf was thinking._

_“Does it surprise you so much that I like this place, laddie?”_

_“Nay. It is your wit that surprises me. Please, take no offence. Had we got to know each other earlier, instead of holding onto old resentments and bickering, we would know better than to underestimate the other.”_

_Gimli snorted at that and pointed a finger at the Elf._

_“Oh, but you are right. No offence taken. Maybe one day you will show some wit, too, and you shan’t be cross if it surprises me.”_

_“Oi!”_

_Gimli laughed softly, quickly followed by Legolas. The harsh quarrelling they used to engage in had gone, leaving a game of teasing in his stead. _

The longer Gimli thought about those days, the more the memories seemed to come alive before him. No, around him. It felt extremely real, as if he was there again, living those moments again, and he wondered if that was what Legolas experienced while “sleeping”. But- how could he, a Dwarf, be viewing his memories in such a realistic way?

_A couple of days had passed. They were bathing now. Well, Legolas was. He had suddenly removed his tunic, then his light boots and his breeches, and then he had jumped in the stream without causing a single drop of water to rise, to Gimli’s marvel. _

_“Come, friend Gimli, the water is not cold.”_

_“Nay, Legolas, forgive me. I would rather not.”_

Gimli flushed. He remembered that moment very well. He had discovered himself unable to stop looking at the Elf as he enjoyed the water running on his pale skin, and had felt guilty about that the entire day. To think about it now- no, to see it again right before his eyes…

_“But, friend Gimli. You do not wish to come closer? To come here with me, bare as I am?”_

Wait. What?

_“I can read your mind very well, Son of Gl_ _ó_ _in. I know what you desire, I know that you ache to be with me. Do not shy.”_

Gimli was absolutely certain that Legolas had never spoken such words. He would surely remember, thank you very much. And yet his mind was showing him things that he never had seen nor dared to imagine. Whatever was going on?

_“Gimli.”_

_The sound of the word on Legolas’ lips felt like honey, golden honey on the Elf’s lips. The Dwarf shivered, barely breathing, as his friend got out of the water and started to approach him, slow and deliberate and almost naked and dripping water, the sun shining on his wet skin as it shone on the leaves of the forest. _

_“Legolas…?”_

_“Is that not your wish?”_

_Said the Elf, bending forward and cupping his cheek with a hand. Gimli felt his mouth go dry as the pair of blue eyes went wide with something that looked frighteningly like desire. The hand on his face was nearly possessive, the smile on the face of the Elf looked wicked. _

_“Do you not wish to have me, Gimli? To make me yours, and you mine, Son of Gl_ _ó_ _in, to have me forever at your side? Do not lie to me. I know you want this. You want me.”_

_Legolas grabbed his chin, fingers unceremoniously entangling in his beard, and pressed his lips against Gimli’s. _

Gimli started. What on Arda was going on? He had to admit it, he had fantasized a couple of times about kissing Legolas, but it had never felt so… so wrong. Nor so realistic.

_“Ah, but maybe you are right. I could never grant you your wish, could I?”_

_Said Legolas after pushing Gimli away._

_“I could never be with you. What a shame.”_

_There was something in his tone of voice, he was teasing, yet there was no humour, just mockery, a hint of cruelty. _

_“You are not ugly, for a Dwarf. I could even fall for you, perhaps, were you not a mortal.”_

The ring.

It was the damned ring, Gimli knew now. He knew where that was going and did not like a bit of it. All the same, he could do nothing to stop the vision in front of him.

_“There is a way, you know. Have you seen Bilbo? He had the Ring and had barely aged a day in sixty years. If you took it…”_

No. Absolutely not.

_“Think about it. Think about me. You could spend the eternity with me. Taste my lips every day, my skin every night.”_

_Legolas bent forward again, licking his lips. He placed his hands on the Dwarf’s hips, set a strong grip, and smiled again mischievous and liquid. He moved slowly to place a kiss right under Gimli’s ear, where the neck met the bearded jaw, and Gimli heard himself gasping. _

_“Renounce this mortal life, sweet Gimli, friend Gimli. Take the ring and live forever with me, for me.”_

Gimli was unable to breathe; his throat was tight and his mind dizzy.

But he knew better than to believe the lies of the Ring. He would not fall for that. It was no memory, just a trick of his mind. Legolas would never ask him to take the ring, rather, he would despise him if he took it, and he would be right. The Dwarf clenched his fists, his nails pressing against the palms, and allowed himself to smile bitterly. As if mortality was the only thing keeping Legolas from reciprocating his feelings.

The world around them (no, around him, Legolas was not truly there, he was asleep), the world around him went blur and the vision changed. They were now in Erebor, Gimli recognized the place with a sudden pain, the longing for home always part of him. He was sitting on- on the throne? And Legolas was sitting at his feet, his head resting on the Dwarf’s knees.

_“My Gimli. There is nothing I could deny you. There is nothing anyone can deny you, is it? The only Dwarf with a Ring. The other seven had lost theirs, but you! You brought home the most powerful of all, and there is nothing you can’t have. This mountain is yours, you have gold, you have an army, your enemies fear you. You have me.”_

_Gimli could not answer, he only placed a hand on the Elf’s head. He wanted to move it aside, wanted him to stand, not to lay like the pet of a spoilt sovereign. But the Legolas of this dream misunderstood the gesture. _

_“Again, my love?”_

_He asked, and Gimli closed his eyes for an instant at the word. _

_“Of course. I am yours, my sweet love, my hero.”_

_Meowed Legolas, then he licked his lips once more. He took the laces of Gimli’s breeches between his teeth and started to skilfully pull until they came loose. Gimli could not move. He was hypnotized, he breathed heavily as the Elf ran his hands along his legs, he let out a low gasp as the slender fingers found their way under his underwear, to find his member and pull him free. He watched in amazement as Legolas gently touched the red tip of his cock with his tongue, as he opened his lips in an “o” to circle the crown, almost there, almost taking him in his mouth._

No. Again, no.

For the love of everything he held sacred in his life, no. He had not the slightest intention to have Legolas at his feet, serving him like a prostitute, speaking to him fake words of a fake love, based upon the power of the malicious wizardry of the ring. The nails deepened in the skin of his palms as he tried desperately to snap himself out of that fantasy. He raised a fist and bit hard on it. Suddenly, again, the setting changed.

_The battlefield was horribly quiet. The corpses lying on the ground were covering it entirely. The enemies had all perished, and a vast number of allies as well. Only few of them were standing, last survivors of that manslaughter._

_Aragon called him from afar, he could barely recognize the man._

_“Gimli! Where is Legolas? I cannot find him!”_

_He shouted, and Gimli realized that the Elf was not there this time. He started glancing around, panicking, until he saw a glimpse of golden hair from under the broad corpse of a fallen Orc. He ran to move aside the creature, and Legolas was there. Bleeding. _

_He was wounded, an orcish knife buried in his stomach. There was blood everywhere, and the Elf was paler than ever, eyes wide with fear, mouth half-open in the attempt to catch some air. He reached for the Dwarf’s hands and held tight on them._

_“Gim-Gimli. I…”_

_“Hush. Hush.”_

_He said, trying to get his hands free and scoop them under the trembling body. He had to bring him away, to the infirmary, to safety. _

_“It’s- t-too late.”_

_The elf managed between the gasps, clutching at Gimli’s hands again._

_“No… nothing could… sa-save me, now.”_

Gimli knew it was another trick. He knew. He reminded himself desperately. But it looked so horribly real. He was terrified.

_“No. No, no, I will get you a healer, I will do anything. Don’t die, don’t, I will do anything, I promise.”_

_He could hear the desperation in his own broken voice. He looked around frantically as he felt his eyes burn and his chest tighten with every hastened beat of his heart. _

_“The… Ring…”_

_He could barely hear that; the voice of the Elf was no more than a whisper now. Gimli glanced down at the deceptively young face. He looked so lost now, his eyes slowly fading into unconsciousness, the grip of his fingers on Gimli’s hands weakening at a frightening speed, his chest twitching as he tried to catch some breath. Yes, the Ring would save him. The Ring could, it was the only thing that could save him, at that point. It was definitely the only option, Gimli knew, he knew he could save him if he got the Ring, save Legolas, save the Elf, save him. _

_“I cannot.”_

_He said, the fire that burned his eyes dissolving in tears that rushed down his cheeks. _

_“It would be a fate worse than death, to live in a world ruled by the Enemy. I cannot save you, if that is the price.”_

_And it hurt, it hurt more than anything to speak thus, Gimli would have willingly given his life in Legolas’ stead, he would have endured all the pain if it meant Legolas would not suffer. He felt torn as the Elf looked at him with shocked eyes, incredulous of his betrayal, but as he made to reply blood started filling his mouth, and he sputtered, choking, and after a last accusing look at Gimli he closed his eyes, his slender body suddenly still. _

“Breathe.”

The voice broke in so suddenly that Gimli jerked to the side, reaching instinctively for his axe, only to stop at the sight of Legolas sitting next to him. Safe and whole, he raised his hands as the Dwarf moved.

“Peace. It is only I, my friend.”

He whispered, his body tense, ready to spring back if Gimli were to truly attack.

Gimli relaxed as he looked at his friend, but he could not calm down. Legolas lowered his arms and tentatively reached out, placing a hand over the Dwarf’s shoulder.

“Breathe.”

He repeated, and Gimli became aware of the lump in his throat. Self-consciousness leaked in. He was barely able to breathe, his face was covered with tears, his palms hurt and his head was clouded, hurtfully throbbing. He nodded slowly, trying to take in some air, slowly, trying to fill his lungs again, and he seemed to succeed. He tried to stop the tears, and that was more difficult.

“Is it really you?”

He asked as soon as he managed to speak. He could not stand more tricks. What else, what else could that terrible thing try to do in order to break his mind?

Legolas smiled. Softly, gently. It was completely different from the wicked smile of the previous dreams.

“Indeed, my friend. Fear not, I come not to deceive you.”

He said, kind, as he searched his own tunic until he found a handkerchief and slowly raised it near to Gimli’s face.

“May I?”

The Dwarf was barely able to nod, and Legolas wiped away the tears from his face, his touch even lighter than usual, his smile so kind that Gimli felt some warmth return to his body just by looking at it. Legolas then took his hands, turning them with the palms up, and carefully placed them over his own knees. On the right one, the marks left by the nails were not troublesome, simple bruises that would wear off in a couple of days.

Legolas caressed the palm with his thumb regardless.

The left palm was not so lucky. The nails, longer due to the minor use of the hand, had left some cuts, as well as his teeth. The Elf started dabbing the little spots of blood away, careful not to hurt him further.

“It was the Ring, was it not?”

He asked, a bitter note in his voice. Gimli was taken aback by the blunt question, and finally snapped out of his helpless state.

“Aye. It was. How did you guess?”

He started panicking. Had he said something while dreaming? Did Legolas know what had happened in his mind?

The Elf smiled a sad smile as he showed him his own open palm. Gimli had to look for longs moments before he could spot the faint shadow of four little cuts in a row.

“Oh! When-”

“Just yesterday. We heal rather fast.”

“Right.”

Gimli said, as he wondered. What did the Ring tell Legolas? What forced him to hurt himself in order not to lose his focus?

Focus.

Gimli realized.

He had completely lost his focus. He was on watch. How long had he been distracted? He looked frantically at the camp, checking each bedroll, then the surroundings.

“Peace, Gimli, nothing happened.”

“Anything could have!”

“Yes, it could. But it did not. And you can hardly be blamed for the wickedness of our Enemy.”

Legolas was firm but kind as he held Gimli’s head between his hands, locking their eyes together.

“Calm yourself now. You are shivering still, my friend. Rest a bit, come, lean on me.”

Legolas shifted closer and gently pulled the Dwarf to lean on his side, holding him with one arm. Gimli went rigid for a moment, surprised by the unforeseen gesture, and Legolas noticed.

“I know not what nightmares that thing sent you.”

He whispered, loosening his arm to allow Gimli to push away, if he wished. He did not.

“But know that I would never hurt you. The Enemy himself could try and force my hand upon you, and I would not. Believe me, I would rather fade.”

Gimli felt confused as the Elf spoke. Hurt him? Oh! He had reached for his axe when Legolas had approached. Surely he thought he was scared of him. When he mentioned fading, however, the Dwarf could not stop himself from clinging to him. The memory of those bright blue eyes slowly drifting away from life was still vivid. He did not explain, and Legolas did not ask. He held him, gently stroking his back until the trembling was gone and the heartbeat back to its normal pace.

“Rest. Sleep a bit. I will keep watch.”

“Legolas.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

The Elf smiled at him again, and it seemed to Gimli the sweetest of smiles, even- he dared think- even sweeter than the one of the Lady. Oh, Legolas, _this one, _the _real_ Legolas, was the most sincere of friends, if naught else. He would not renounce to a single moment of that for an eternity with the lies of the Ring.

“It would be my turn soon, anyway.”

Legolas said, but they both knew that Gimli meant something more than that. The Dwarf closed his eyes, marvelling at how safe he felt tucked under the arm of an Elf, and nearly laughed as the thought occurred him, but his eyelids were heavy, and he soon fell fast asleep. 

No more nightmares haunted him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out longer than I thought.  
I also suffered much more than I expected while writing this, I have to admit.  
Again, I'm not a native speaker, if you notice anything wrong please feel free to let me know. And if you enjoyed reading this, let me know as well :)


End file.
